


【双夏】16岁的生日

by moguniu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 双夏, 黑执事
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguniu/pseuds/moguniu
Kudos: 5





	【双夏】16岁的生日

设定：两兄弟入读威士顿学校，可能会ooc。  
为建设北极圈，尽量开出80码的车速。

16岁生日的那天，我决意要改变现状。——夏尔

今天是一个特别的日子，是他们兄弟俩人16岁的生日。每到生日那天，弟弟总会早起，在他的身旁叫他起床。今天也不例外，夏尔在弟弟的叫唤声中清醒。  
”16岁生日快乐，夏尔。“  
”你也是，生日快乐！“夏尔一边说，一边探出身子在弟弟的脸庞落下一吻。  
他们兄弟俩按照父亲的意愿，在13岁开始入读威士顿学校。但也从那天开始，家里为他们兄弟俩设置了两个房间，夏尔再也不能跟弟弟睡在一起了。幸好入读学校时，学校给他们安排了同一间宿舍。刚开始，夏尔以弟弟害怕新环境，硬要跟他睡同一张床。久而久之，弟弟也随着他性子。夏尔觉得在学校的日子比在家里要好，起码每天晚上他能搂着弟弟睡觉。  
从他们兄弟俩入读威士顿学校开始，他们一直是学校里的一道亮丽的光。夏尔已经是下一届监督生的内定人选，弟弟既是他的亲弟弟，也是他的学弟。他不需要别人做他的学弟，他不需要这种虚假的关系。  
“学弟们说晚上要给我们弄个生日派对，我已经吩咐好他们，要弄一个大的草莓蛋糕。”  
“谢谢你！”夏尔一边回答，一边为弟弟整理胸前的领带。弟弟明明最喜欢吃的是巧克力蛋糕，但是每一年都会为他准备草莓蛋糕。弟弟因为小时候经常生病的缘故，他们明明是双生子，但是弟弟却比他矮了小半个头，身形也比他单薄。夏尔摸了摸弟弟的头，轻声地说：”好了，该准备上课了。“  
夏尔看着弟弟的背影，目光逐渐深邃。

晚上他们的生日派对如期举行。夏尔无心这个派对，便以明天有事情要处理，拉着弟弟迅速离开。  
”今天真累，那些学弟也太能折腾了！“听着弟弟的抱怨，夏尔拿着一边热牛奶递给了他。”乖，喝了牛奶就准备睡觉。“夏尔心事重重地看着弟弟顺从地接过牛奶，一小口一小口的喝，连他自己也没有发觉，自己的嘴边已浮起一抹坏笑。  
”怎么今天的牛奶有点怪怪的。“  
”我加了一点伏特加，天气冷，喝点烈酒能暖和身体。“  
”谢谢你，夏尔，晚安！“弟弟把剩下的牛奶全部都喝了，把杯子放在床头柜上，拉上被子，准备睡觉。  
夏尔轻抚弟弟额头上的头发，把嘴唇凑到弟弟的耳边，轻声地说：“其实，今天我也准备了另一份礼物送给你的。”  
“是什么礼物？”弟弟转头疑惑地看向他。  
夏尔轻笑着，迅速翻身压在弟弟身上，左手抚上他的脸，右手紧扣着他的腰。然后，在弟弟还没来得及反应的情况下，迅速吻在弟弟的嘴唇上。弟弟如他所料，惊讶地瞪眼看着他。但夏尔并不满足于此，他用舌头轻轻描绘着弟弟的嘴唇，然后轻轻撬开贝齿，把舌头探进弟弟的口腔。夏尔感受到弟弟的身体突然变得僵直，他的弟弟就是这么可爱。弟弟的口腔还有淡淡地奶香味，夏尔觉得这就是弟弟的味道，使他更加放肆地调戏。  
这吻没有持续太久，夏尔觉得他的傻弟弟可能连换气都不懂。嘴唇分开时还连着银丝，弟弟的嘴边还挂着来不急吞咽的津液，眼眶也变得彤红，还泛着些许泪光。夏尔不禁吞咽了一下，探身想舔去弟弟嘴边的津液。但弟弟看见他探身过来，立马用手捂着嘴。  
“夏尔，这算什么生日礼物。还有，这种事跟伊丽莎白做就好了。”  
夏尔听着就来气，又是伊丽莎白。随着年龄的增长，弟弟的身体越来越健康，但是也渐渐的想远离他。每一次伊丽莎白出现时，弟弟都找借口离开。他，只想跟弟弟在一起，即使什么事都不做也行。  
”这是给你告别童年的礼物。“说着，夏尔把弟弟的睡衣扯开，把弟弟右胸的茱萸含在嘴里，右手也从弟弟的腰间一路下滑，直至抚上弟弟的私处。  
弟弟的牛奶被他加了烈酒，现在，弟弟连反抗他的力气也没有，只能看着他将他随意摆布。夏尔从弟弟的前胸一边慢慢的往下吻，直至弟弟的私处。他一边将弟弟碍事的睡裤脱掉，一边将弟弟的双腿打开。弟弟的私处在他面前一览无遗。弟弟的分身如本人一样，显得秀气。看着弟弟微微勃起的分身，夏尔开心地轻笑一声，随后毫不犹豫地把弟弟的分身含在嘴里，右手轻轻套弄弟弟的柱身，左右玩弄柱身下的两个小球。  
“别。。。。。。快起来。。。那里很脏。。。。啊。。。。”  
“夏。。。尔。。。。求你了。。。。。。别。。弄。。。”  
听着弟弟一边娇喘一边哀求，看着弟弟因为情欲而抽搐的身体，夏尔感觉今天真是一个好日子。他坏心眼地加重套弄的力度，不多时，弟弟就一边喘着气一边发泄在他嘴里。夏尔把弟弟的精液悉数吞下。  
“夏尔。。。。快吐出来!"在弟弟的惊讶中，夏尔的口并没有离开弟弟柱身的头部。弟弟仿佛感觉到什么似的，双手抵在夏尔的头部，想把他拉起来。  
”停。。。停。。。。不要。。。。。啊。。。。。“夏尔用舌头轻舔弟弟刚发泄完柱身上的铃口，突然间猛地一吸，把铃口里残余的精液也吸出来。听，弟弟的声音多动听。  
夏尔舔了舔嘴唇，看着因高潮而不断喘气的弟弟。他再次俯身轻舔弟弟眼部因情欲而流下的生理性泪水，轻吻弟弟小巧的鼻子，再度与弟弟深吻。这次与上一次不同，在弟弟的口腔里，弟弟的舌头在与他追逐调戏。就在夏尔想再加深这个吻时，突然，弟弟的牙齿不轻不重地咬了他的舌头。夏尔只好无奈地结束这个吻。  
”生气了？“夏尔凑在弟弟耳边轻声问道，但是弟弟别过脸也没有回话。夏尔轻笑着，在弟弟的耳边轻吹一口气，看着弟弟的颈部以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。弟弟一手捂着耳朵，一边红着脸转头怒瞪着夏尔。弟弟的敏感带他一直都知道的。  
知道弟弟跟他闹小别扭，夏尔反而心情更好了，他伸手从旁边的床头柜里拿出橄榄油。  
”等等，夏尔，你要干什么？“  
夏尔没有立即回答弟弟的问题，而是捉着弟弟手，慢慢的覆上他胯下的欲望。弟弟的手刚碰到时就想抽回来，结果给夏尔死死地按着。弟弟的脸上再次染上红晕，皱着眉头，无助地呼喊他的名字，”夏尔？“  
”我这里也胀着，很辛苦，帮我一下，放心，不会疼的。“夏尔探身在弟弟的耳边说道，并且安抚性地在弟弟额头吻上一吻。  
随后，夏尔趁着弟弟的分神的时刻，手上沾上橄榄油，轻轻地在弟弟的后穴慢慢按摩。怪异的触感使弟弟本能地想反抗，刚想伸手推开时，却被夏尔捉住了手腕，同时，腿也被夏尔死死地压着。他只能无助地看着夏尔的手指慢慢地探进自己的后穴。  
”夏尔，别，那里很脏！“  
”只要是你的东西，都不脏。没事的，看，现在这么快就能吞进我两根手指。”  
“别再说了，快抽出来，感觉好怪！啊。。。。。别再碰那里。。。别。。。。”  
“为什么？你看看，你自己也挺喜欢的。”说着，夏尔加重手上的力度攻向弟弟后穴里敏感的那一点。弟弟的欲望也以肉眼看见的速度慢慢地站起来。可能是出于羞耻的心态，弟弟的身体不自觉地抽搐起来。不多久，弟弟的后穴已经能容下他三根手指。  
夏尔也不再忍耐，直接把身上的衣物脱掉，在自己的欲望上涂上大量的橄榄油。他坏心眼地用欲望的头部在弟弟的后穴轻轻打转，看着弟弟因忍耐而不自觉抽搐的双腿，却突然一手扣着弟弟的腰，一手扶着自己的欲望毫无征兆地插进弟弟的后穴。  
虽然弟弟的后穴经过开拓，但还是很紧，刚插入头部，后穴内犹如有多张嘴紧吸着夏尔的肉棒，他差点忍不住发泄出来。夏尔深吸一口，再看向弟弟，弟弟因疼痛紧咬着下唇，眼里也泛着泪，双手紧揣着身边的床单。  
“没事，放松点，很快就没事了。”夏尔心痛地边说边伸手擦去弟弟泪水。  
“嗯。。。嗯。。。”弟弟顺从地点了点头。  
“来，放松点。”夏尔轻轻地按摩弟弟的腰部，肉棒慢慢地往弟弟的深处探去。没多久，夏尔的根部已经抵在弟弟的后穴外。  
“好，好了吗？”感觉夏尔突然没有动作，弟弟忍不住轻声喊了一句。然而夏尔没有回复他，而是直接捉着他的手按在两人结合的部位上。从指尖上传来肉棒灼热的温度，让弟弟不知觉地想把手抽回，却被夏尔死死地按着。看着弟弟彤红窘迫的脸，夏尔坏心眼的将弟弟的手放在自己的肉棒上，并且开始缓缓地抽动。  
“别。。。别动。。。。。放手。。。放。。。啊。。。啊。。。”甬道内传来的触感，手尖传来的温度，已经让弟弟疯狂了。  
“不行，你感受到吗？我们现在已经连在一起。”夏尔俯身在弟弟耳边若有若无地边吹起边说，满意地看着弟弟因为自己的动作而喘息。  
看压在自己身上的哥哥越来越恶劣的行径，在他身体内的东西又硬又热，还不断地往他身体深处撞，气得他抬起右腿往夏尔的身上踢过去。却被人眼疾手快地捉住脚踝往上一抬，体内的巨大往他的敏感点狠狠地撞了一下。  
“啊。。。。。。。放。。。手。。。。别。。。。撞。。啊。。。。”  
“嘘~~~~小声点，小心别隔壁宿舍的听到。”看着弟弟含泪狠狠看着他的表情，夏尔觉得弟弟真可爱。他放开按着弟弟抵在两人结合处的手，转而将手扣在弟弟腰上，下身也有一下没一下地往弟弟的敏感点撞去。  
“停。。。啊。。。。啊。。。。我叫。。。你。。停。。。。别。。。啊。。弄。。。”  
“没事的，相信我，很快就很舒服。”夏尔说着便在弟弟体内快速地抽动，没过多长时间，弟弟的喘息越来越急速，被捉住的腰挣扎的力度也加大了。夏尔笑了笑，狠狠地往弟弟的敏感度不断顶撞。  
“啊。。。。。啊。。。。。”伴随着忍耐着的叫声，弟弟再一次射精。  
深埋在弟弟体内的分身被弟弟因高潮而不自觉收缩并抽动的甬道紧吸着。这绝顶的快感，让夏尔差点就发泄在弟弟的体内。夏尔皱着眉，抵抗着这波快感。现在还不行，他要让弟弟的身体记着他，也只有他能给弟弟绝顶的快感。  
过了片刻，等弟弟稍稍从刚才的高潮中稍微缓过来时，夏尔毫不犹豫地再次在弟弟的体内顶撞。刚连续发泄了两次的弟弟，身体异常敏感，只能不停地喘气。  
“夏。。尔。。。。，停。。。。。停。。。，不。行了。。。。。”  
“没事，我会让你这里继续舒服的。”夏尔将手握着弟弟微微挺起的性器，开始轻轻地上下套弄，时而玩弄柱身下的两个小球，而深埋在弟弟体内的分身丝毫没有停歇地用力顶撞弟弟的敏感点。看着弟弟被自己的分身弄得高潮迭起，夏尔心里有一股说不出的快感与满足感。  
“夏。。。尔。。。。停。。。。。停。。。”  
“不要！”  
“。。。。不。。。。。不要。。。。。看。。。。。”弟弟几乎哭着尖叫出来，连声音都变得嘶哑。弟弟用手挡着眼睛，贝齿紧咬着下唇。  
夏尔正疑惑，握着弟弟分身的手感到有一股热流不断地喷出来，同时，弟弟的后穴毫无征兆地紧紧地绞住他的分身，犹如无数张嘴同时吸着他的分身。夏尔终于也无法抵挡这波快感，在弟弟的体内发泄出来。  
毫无预兆的滚烫的精液喷在敏感的甬道里，让承受更多快感的弟弟濒临奔溃，全身不自觉地轻轻抽搐。  
“好烫。。。。。好。。烫。。。。你。。把我。。。弄坏了”  
面对弟弟的指责，夏尔抬手轻抚弟弟的头发，他也没想到弟弟的身体如此敏感，第一次就被他弄得失禁了。现在弟弟的后穴还紧吸着他的分身，看来还要多等一会，等弟弟缓过这波快感才能拔出。  
夏尔俯身不带情色地轻吻了弟弟的额头，轻叹一声，估计明早弟弟醒来肯定会跟他闹别扭。不管怎样，现在他现在已经得到弟弟身体。轻搂着弟弟的腰身，看着弟弟腰上留有自己的手印的淤青，夏尔现在感到无比的满足以及安心。


End file.
